Un pas en avant
by Solealuna
Summary: j'en ai assez de cette situation,quand je fais un pas en avant vous en faites 3 en arrière Bones !  ET MOI QUAND JE FAIS 2 PAS EN AVANT VOUS RECULEZ DE 8 PAS ! SPOILER 6*10 ma vision personnelle de la fin de l'épisode 9 ,Appréciez !


**Je sais que j'ai déjà 2 histoires qui attendent être finies mais je n'ai pas pus m'empecher d'écrire ce one shot . L'épisode 9 m'a laissé sur ma faim et m'a énervée une bones partie de la soirée . Mais cette nuit , un rêve m'a donné dans l'idée que la fin aurait pu etre différente . Gros spoilers pour ceux qui suivent la diffusion française .**

**POV Booth**

_Je rentrais chez moi après avoir raccompagner Bones. Je soufflais pour la centième fois en moins d'un quart d'heure . J'étais énervé . Mais le pire , c'est que je ne sais pas contre qui être en colère . Moi ... Bones ou même Hannah ? Bones m'a ouvert son coeur, elle a enfin compris les sentiments , et moi .. je l'ai repoussé , je l'ai traité comme une moins que rien , je le sais pourtant qu'elle est fragile , et que c'est dur pour elle de s'ouvrir aux autres . J'ai attendu ce moment pendant ... quoi 5 ans , et le jour où elle se décide a se déclarer , je suis en couple avec une femme fantastique , nous venon de finir une enquête très prenante ... je me stoppe sur place. Bon sang , c'est pour elle que cette enquête était horrible , elle s'est beaucoup investie dedans ... beaucoup trop d'ailleurs , et moi ... je ne l'ai même pas aidé . Quel idiot ! _

_Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'étais devant mon immeuble . Je souffle et monte les escaliers . J'ouvre ma porte et me dirige vers la cuisine où Hannah m'attends _

-Hey !_ Me lance t elle_

-Salut Hannah ..

-ouh toi ça va pas Seeley .

-C'est .. c'est l'enquête ..

-Tu ments .. je le sais quand tu ment tu as un tic .

-C'est Bones .

_Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ! Maintenat les questions vont fuser ! Et je suis trop épuisé pour mentir une nouvelle fois ._

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait .

_Un silence s'installe , Hannah semble réfléchir a quel tenue adopter . Je commence a m'énerver en silence . _

-Et ... tente t elle qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ?

-QUE TU N'ÉTAIS PAS UN LOT DE CONSOLATION POUR NE PAS L'AVOIR EUT ELLE.

_J'avais hurler cette phrase comme me persuader qu'elle était vraie . Mais je sais que je suis aller trop loin . Hannah comprends maintenant . Je ne lui avait jamais dit que j'avais été amoureux de Tempérance , mais là je ne tiens plus , toute la rage accumulée s'évacua alors que je repartais vers ma voiture , laissant Hannah seule dans notre appartement ._

Pov de Brennan

_Je suis dans mon bureau , ne me demandez pas depuis combien de temps je n'en sais rien. Je suis perdue. Pas physiquement mais plutôt dans mes pensées. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. J'ai dit a Booth que je l'aimais je lui ais dit que j'avais raté ma chance et lui, tout ce qu'il m'a dit c'était qu'Hannah n'était pas un lot de consolation...et qu'il l'aimait. Je le vois bien qu'il l'aime, et ça ma fait mal, je ne supporte plus de les voir ensemble, même si je suis heureuse que Booth ait trouvé quelqu'un qu'il aime et qui l'aime en retour. Il mérite tout le bonheur du monde et je sais que moi je ne peux pas lui donner. Que vais je faire ? Travailler avec lui comme si de rien n'était ? Je n'y arriverais pas ... je me fige. Voilà ce que Booth a du subir quand je l'ai repoussé, et que je lui ais demandé de continuer de travailler ensemble. J'ai peur, peur de gacher la seule véritable amitié a part Angéla que j'ai réussit a garder. Même si Booth et moi c'était plus que de l'amitié, nous n'avons jamais définis notre relation... un café non bien sur que non c'est beaucoup plus imporant qu'un café . Booth est toute ma vie, et c'est pour ça , pour lui , que je dois le laisser être heureux. Je me dirige vers mon ordinateur, et tape inconsciemment Voyage. Une dizaine de pages sont sélectionnées par le chercheur et je lis pour m'en trouver une convenable. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, au moins pour quelque temps, juste pour les laisser seuls et réfléchir. Le Pérou. Non j'en ai assez du Pérou. La Floride ? Trop près. La Chine ? Non trop loin.. la France . Parfait , j'entre mes coordonées et je m'appête à appuyer sur le bouton reserver mais un bruit de pas attira mon attention._

-Booth...

_Que faisait il ici ? Il devrait être avec Hannah ..._

-Salut Bones dit il honteux.

-Que faites vous là ?

-Je n'en sais rien.

_Il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait ici ? Je ne comprend pas. Le silence envahit la pièce et je haïs ce silence. Booth reste debout quelque instants avant de s'approcher de moi et de s'asseoir sur le bord de mon bureau._

-Bones je suis désolé...

-Non c'est moi qui suis désolée , c'était idiot et irrationel de ma part de vous dire tout ce que je vous ais dit, et vous aviez raison de me dire la vérité, ne vous inquiétez pas.

_Je n'en croyais pas un mot, chacun sortait avec un arrière goût amer, mais je ne veux pas de la pitié de Booth. Mais alors que je le regarde, il détourne le regard vers mon étagère._

-Booth _l'appelais je_ , c'est ... pour ça que vous vous excusiez non ?

_Il ne me répond toujours pas je décide de me lever pour lui faire face._

-Je suis désolé Bones _répéta il_ . De ne pas vous avoir pas dit toute la vérité.

-Quoi ?

-Cétait vrai que Hannah n'était pas une consolation, et que je l'aime...mais

_Ces mots me faisaient toujours aussi mal mais si c'était la deuxième que je les entendait . Il avait du mal après le Mais..._

-Mais .. je ne l'ai jamais aimé autant que je vous aime

_Mon coeur semblait avoir raté un battement et ma respiration se coupa. Il avait di ''aime'' au présent. Il 'm'aime encore ? Ses yeux sondaient les miens , attendant sûrement une réaction ou une phrase._

-Peut être que ... ça viendra Booth.

-Je ne pense pas Bones. Ce que je ressentais pour vous n'était pas un coup de foudre ou un simple béguin... c'était beaucoup plus fort... mais quand vous m'avez dit tout ça... j'ai été égoïste et je vous ais repoussé comme vous me l'avez fait.

-J'ai souffert Booth , mais je ne peux pas vous en vouloir.

_J'avais l'impression que mes jambes allaient me laisser tomber, alors que mes yeux commençait a voir mes larmes arriver._

-Depuis que Hannah et moi sommes ensemble, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la comparer a vous...Je ne sais pas quoi faire Bones. J'en ai assez de cette situation. Quand j'ai fais un pas en avant, vous avez fait trois pas en arrière

-MAIS VOUS QUAND J'AI FAIS TROIS PAS EN AVANT, VOUS AVEZ RECULER DE 8 PAS ! _lui hurlais je._

_puis je repris d'une voix plus calme_

-Booth, j'aimerais vous aidez ... vraiment ... je ne sais pas quoi vous dire...si ce n'est que je ne veux que votre bonheur. que dois je faire pour ça ?

_Il me dévisagea longuement a cet instant ses yeux étaient plus foncés que d'habitude. __Il se lève finalement et s'approche de moi._

Je vais faire un pas en avant , puis vous ferez a votre tour a pas en avant et ainsi de suite , je crois que ça pourrais donner quelque chose

_Je ne bouge pas, j'aimerais mais aucun muscle de mon corps ne semble vouloir bouger. Il s'avance un peu plus jusqu'à ce que son corps frôle le mien. Il pose sa main sur ma joue et scrute mon visage, passant de mes yeux a mes lèvres puis vers mon front avant de redescendre vers mes yeux, il approche son visage du mien, je sens son odeur s'intensifier dans mes narines. Alors que nos lèvres allaient se toucher, il me regarde une dernière fois pour avoir l'autorisation. je hoche la tête infement mais il perçoit se mouvement et permet a nos lèvres de se rencontrer. J'étais en plein rêve, jamais un simple baiser ne m'avait fait autant d'effet, mes jambes ne me tiennent définitivement plus mais les bras de Booth m'encerclent et m'empêchent de m'éffondrer . Je touche son visage du bout des doigts , je touche ses paupières closes, son nez, son cou pour arriver dans ses cheveux courts, comme pour m'assurer qu'il était bien là , que je n'hallucine pas. Notre baiser s'approfondit rapidement, mais reste toujours aussi doux et paradisiaque. Que c'et bon . Je ne peux pas n'empêcher de pousser un soupir, quand sa langue enroule la mienne. Je passe un bras sous son aisselle qui s'accroche a son épaule alors que mon autre main est sur sa nuque et intensifie notre baiser. Le manque d'air devient insupportable et je met fin au baiser a contre coeur. Nous nous regardons intensément pendant quelque instants. Aucun mots n'est nécesaire en cet instant. Juste les sensations._

_Je sais que dans quelques minutes, il devra parler a Hannah , je sais que peut être dans quelques jours , il devra parler a son chef et nous deux devront parler a l'équipe de nous. Mais pour l'instant, il n'y que ce plaisir qui a de l'importance. Il s'assit sur mon fauteuil et m'attire avec lui . Nous recommençons a nous embrasser puis il rompt notre baiser en disant :_

-Tu comptais partir en voyage ?

_Il a vu le site, je souris et éteins l'ordinateur puis je lui répond _

-Non . Et je ne compte pas partir avant un très long moment _murmurais je en l'embrassant amoureusement ._

_Amoureusement , c'est exactement le mot qui convient a ce que je ressent. je suis vraiment heureuse_

_d'avoir fait un pas en avant._

**quand pensez vous ? moi j'espère qu'il se passera quelque chose comme ça Hart Hanson pitié ! bisous a tous et toutes**


End file.
